1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting a steering column of a motor vehicle to a shaft journal of a steering mechanism. The device includes a coupling member which is U-shaped in cross section and is connected to the steering column so as to be swingable about a transverse axis. The side walls of the U-shaped coupling member have bores which are in alignment with each other for receiving a tightening screw which is secured against rotation and which can be fixed by means of a nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the above-described type are described and illustrated in the following prior art publications: EP-OS 323 298, FR-OS 2620 997, EP-OS 292 442, EP-OS 319 149, EPOS 300 854, DE-OS 3226 981, US-PS 4012 155, and EP-OS 445 591. In this connection, the constructions in accordance with European publications 323 298 and 445 591 are of particular interest, because they are designed in such a way that the devices can be assembled with one hand. The space available in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle is frequently so small that the components to be connected can only be manipulated with one hand. The above-mentioned constructions have been developed for this type of assembly and are suitable for this purpose. However, the devices described in these publications are relatively complicated.
In addition, in order to be complete, French Patent 2 624 083 should be mentioned, which shows an auxiliary assembly piece of sheet metal for use in a device of the above-described type. The auxiliary assembly piece has the purpose of ensuring that the tightening screw can only be inserted into the U-shaped coupling member when the shaft journal of the steering mechanism has assumed its actual position in the coupling member required for assembly. The auxiliary assembly piece is punched from sheet metal and is then bent. The auxiliary assembly piece has a ring-shaped portion which is secured at the end face to the sides of the coupling member by means of sheet metal lugs. Connected to the ring-shaped portion is another lug which extends parallel to the ring-shaped portion and is formed in one piece with the ring-shaped portion. Upwardly bent flaps are formed on the side edges of the lug. When the auxiliary assembly piece is secured to the end face of the U-shaped coupling member, the above-mentioned two flaps are located between the two side walls of the coupling member which have throughbores for the tightening screws and, as a result, the flaps cover and close the throughbores, so that initially the tightening screw cannot be inserted. When the shaft journal of the steering mechanism is slid in, the lug with the flaps is bent outwardly by the end face of the shaft journal as the shaft journal is slid in and, once the shaft journal has been inserted to such an extent that its annular groove is in alignment with the throughbores, the lug with the flaps is bent outwardly to a sufficient extent to make it possible that the tightening screw can now be inserted. On the other hand, if the shaft journal is not inserted to the extent necessary, the lug with the flaps is not sufficiently swung outwardly and the flaps still at least partially lock the throughbores for the tightening screw, so that the tightening screw cannot be inserted at that stage.